


meniti jembatan, melintas sungai

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [10]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Berlin - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Spree River, filosofi jembatan, oberbaumbrücke, perahu kertas still always
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: "Jembatan itu simbolisme penyatuan dua hati. Jauhnya jarak bukan masalah, selama ada eksistensi yang menjembatani mereka.”





	meniti jembatan, melintas sungai

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Lega dan senang. Kedua kata ini layak mewakili perasaan Johan sekarang. Entah karena akhirnya ia menemukan sang sahabat yang ternyata sedang berkelana dalam (dunia) imajinasi dan seni. Atau karena sungai Spree yang mengalir jernih (dan menjernihkan kepalanya), membelah kota mencari muara. Beserta bunyi gemericik yang tenggelam ditelan keramaian jalan arena Wrangelkiez.

Johan mendongak. Angkasa biru dilintasi parade burung yang berpulang ke sarang. Di sungai, sejumlah angsa putih saling berkejaran, menari dengan kibasan sayap. Kecipak air bermuncratan mencipta simfoni syahdu nan damai. Kapal-kapal pesiar berjubel pelancong hilir mudik; berlomba memamerkan sisi lain wajah milik kota bersejarah nomor satu di Jerman.

“Arena cuci mata yang menyejukkan, bukan?” kata Johan pada pria di sisinya. Ia menjulurkan leher, penasaran akan lukisan Miyoshi. “Sengaja ke sini untuk mendulang isnpirasi?”

Jeda hening satu menit dimanfaatkan Johan untuk menerka bagaimana reaksi Miyoshi, yang malah balik bertanya: “memang ada yang kulakukan selain _refreshing_?”

Johan mengangguk.

Ia tadi hanya menyapa, daripada saling berdiam diri. Aksinya tidak mengganggu, kan? Lagi pula, Johan ingin mereka kembali seperti biasa; dengan dirinya duduk menemani Miyoshi yang melukis, serta sesekali melempar topik ringan untuk diskusi, tentang masa depan mereka sebagai mahasiswa, misalkan.

Johan mengamati gerakan kuas yang diletakkan, diikuti tolehan kepala Miyoshi. Johan selalu suka cara Miyoshi menatapnya. Hanya pandangan seorang kawan pada sahabat karibnya, tetapi cukup untuk memunculkan debaran aneh (dan hangat) di dadanya.

“Tampaknya seperti itu.”

“Bisa coba jelaskan?”

“Kau menghindar dariku, benar?”

Miyoshi terkekeh. Alasannya bukan karena hal krusial semacam kebocoran atap kamar asrama? Tapi itu pun tak mungkin, sebab sekarang bukan musim hujan dan apartemen mereka termewah di tengah kota.

“Kamu kahawatir aku masih marah, rupanya?”

“Bukan,” Johan mengelak, tapi rasanya sia-sia. “Hanya ingin lihat tempat favorit temanku saat dirundung _bad mood._ ”

“Itu juga penjelasan mengapa tampilanmu terlihat kacau begitu?”

Sepulang jam kampus tadi, Johan langsung bergegas. Ia khawatir pada sahabatnya yang menghilang semenjak dini hari. Ia berniat akan melacak seluruh jalanan Berlin kalau perlu.

“Soal kertas lukisan tadi malam ...” Johan teringat pada raut kesal Miyoshi tempo malam, botol bir yang tumpah, kertas lukisan yang basah dan koyak, tinta yang luntur dan garis-garis simetri yang hancur. “Aku ingin mengganti kerugianmu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan, aku pergi mencari peralatan lukis sendiri? Bisa-bisa bahan yang kuambil tidak sesuai seleramu.”

“Aku tahu kau akan lakukan itu.” Miyoshi yang sudah kembali menekuni lukisannya menoleh sembari tersenyum tips.

Ini pertengkaran pertama mereka. Senang rasanya tahu jika temanmu ternyata pemaaf dan bukan tipe pendendam.

“Jadi?”

“Temani aku melukis sampai bosan.”

“Lalu kertasnya?”

“Masih ada waktu setelah lukisan ini selesai.”

Dan Johan menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, saat ia mendapati keresahan─yang timbul akibat berjauhan dengan Miyoshi itu lenyap, tergantikan oleh gejolak bahagia, dan suka cita.

***

 

“Menurutmu, jembatan itu punya filosofi?”

Miyoshi selesai melukis. Mereka duduk bersisian di tepi sungai. Sepertinya, rencana pergi ke toko lukisan itu terlupakan.

Mereka memandangi jembatan _Oberbaum_ ⁽¹⁾ yang mencolok dengan bata merahnya, sepuluh meter di hadapan. Papan lukis bergambar jembatan yang sama ditelantarkan di belakang.

Langit menggelap. Gemarlap lelampu jembatan, deretan gedung, dan jalanan panjang, tampak menyatu dalam refleksi jernih air sungai bagai serpihan kristal. Terlihat kereta kuning melintas di atas jembatan. Dua menara bergaya _brick gothic_ menjadi latar belakang. Johan meresapi deru kendaraan yang tak henti berlalu lalang.

“Aku ingin dengar pendapatmu dulu,” sahut Miyoshi.

Johan mencuri pandang. Miyoshi tampak menawan. Pantulan sisa cahaya senja berbaur refleksi kemerlip lampu memantul dari wajahnya. Tidak. Johan tidak sedang jatuh dalam pesona Miyoshi. Ia hanya mengagumi serpihan keindahan alam yang memancar dari dirinya.

“Kamu tahu sejarahnya?”

Johan membelokkan topik. Ia tahu, sejarah selalu membuat Miyoshi tertarik.

Asap nikotin dihembuskan, lalu meliuk dan menguap di udara. Miyoshi mengangguk. Mulailah ia menjabarkan segala tentang jembatan _Oberbaum_ laiknya ahli sejarah sekaligus insinyur.

“Dimulai dari jembatan kayu, itu direkonstruksi pada tahun 1732.”

Johan membenarkan saat Miyoshi bilang bahwa di akhir masa perang, sebuah bom diledakkan di tengah-tengah jembatan untuk menghalangi laju tentara musuh. Johan tertegun melihat bagaimana cara penyampaian Miyoshi, seolah menyaksikan kejadian dengan mata kepala.

“Di masa Perang Dingin, itu menjadi jembatan perbatasan. Aku tahu jumlah tentara merah yang menyisir di sepanjang tepinya.”

Johan hampir terlena. Ia begitu menyukai momen ketika sahabatnya bercerita dengan teramat piawai bak ensiklopedi berjalan. Seperti dibawa melintasi mesin waktu. Lain kali, jika ingin mendalami sejarah Jepang, ia bisa minta bantuan Miyoshi.

“Hei, mengapa aku jadi bicara banyak?

“Sengaja. Aku menarikmu untuk ini.”

“Curang.”

“Bukankah kau ahlinya berkelit menghindari jebakan?”

“Aku sudah kecolongan, dipermainkan kawanku.”

“Jangan murung, kawan. Ini hanya permainan kecil.”

“Tunggu pembalasanku nanti. Sekarang, jelaskan maksud filosofi jembatan itu.”

“Kamu tahu mitos gembok cinta yang konon banyak terpasang di beberapa jembatan terkenal, seperti di _Pont de Arts_ Paris dan _Hohenzollernbrucke_ di Koln?”

“Hubungannya dengan filosofi-mu?”

“Hanya pengamatan saja. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi mitos aneh seperti cinta abadi yang terjamin melalui gembok bertuliskan nama orang dengan pasangan mereka itu bukan omong kosong belaka. Dengan kata lain, ada pondasinya.”

“ _Hm,_ pondasi fisik sebuah jembatan?”

Johan menggeleng. Miyoshi mendengus geli. Ia tidak menyangka temannya punya sisi melankoli, berpadu keganjilan seni filosofi. Jiwa pemuda Jerman itu sedang melandai di muka bumi, bukan angkasa raya dengan mimpi-mimpi yang terlampau tinggi.

“Katakan saja,” Miyoshi enggan mengakui bahwa ia belum memahami ke mana arah topik ini. Kalimat Johan seperti prolog cerita yang tidak sampai, “tidak usah bertele-tele.”

“Jembatan itu simbolisme penyatuan dua hati. Karena fungsi awal menghubungkan dua tempat yang dibelah sungai atau terpisah perairan. Jauhnya jarak bukan masalah, selama ada eksistensi yang menjembatani mereka.”

Di sela angin senja yang berembus sepoi-sepoi, Johan seolah mendengar pantulan suaranya sendiri. Ajaib! Ia bisa menelurkan kalimat yang ... filosofis?

“Seperti jembatan cinta di Paris dan yang satu di Koln, maksudmu?”

Tawa Miyoshi mengikuti anggukan lemah Johan.

Menyenangkan rasanya punya kawan yang mau diajak bertukar opini bersama.

“Filosofimu tidak buruk,” kata Miyoshi, “boleh kuambil untuk judul lukisanku itu?” Berisyarat dengan dagu, Miyoshi menatap tepat di mata Johan, sembari menunjuk papan kertas di belakang. Tampak lukisan jembatan _Oberbaum_ yang setengah jadi.

Johan mengangguk, tersenyum lembut. “Mengapa tidak?”

Namun, sesuatu dari tatapan Miyoshi membuat Johan ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai. Ia tidak bermaksud modus, sungguh.

Napas lega dihamburkan saat Miyoshi bangkit sembari menepuk bahu kirinya, lalu berkata bahwa maksud kedatangan Johan tadi bukannya untuk mengganti kerugian yang diakibatkannya sendiri ya?

**Author's Note:**

> ⁽¹⁾ salah satu jembatan yang melintasi sungai Spree di Berlin, bata merah dan menara kembar gothic menjadi ciri khasnya  
> Sungai Spree: Sungai yang melintasi Berlin, bermuara di sungai Havel lalu ke sungai Elbe. _I'm always love this awesome river, forever. _:_)__


End file.
